


Mall Shark

by SoldierBorn87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierBorn87/pseuds/SoldierBorn87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Dean thought cornering a trickster in a mall would work out in their favour Sam will never understand. He’s the movie buff, after all; he should have known exactly what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Shark

Why Dean thought cornering a trickster in a mall would work out in their favour Sam will never understand. He’s the movie buff, after all; he should have known exactly what would happen.

“Having fun yet, boys?” the trickster giggles, smiling down at them from her perch on the railing beside the top of the escalators. 

The toy store had been predictably bad, the _Barnes & Noble_ outlet had been a living nightmare, the strike force of mobile mannequins and living clothing had been way more trouble than Sam would have ever expected, but this? This is worse.

Sam’s running up the speeding down escalator, while Dean does the same on the up escalator, which has been running in reverse ever since Dean hopped the divider in a misguided attempt to outmaneuver the trickster.

“Loads,” Dean grits, glaring up at the creature. 

He’s getting winded. Sam can see the signs of strain in the sweat dotting his temples and the tension pulling at his jaw and shoulders. His brother won’t be able to keep this up much longer. 

Hell, Sam won’t be able to keep this up much longer, and he goes for a run every morning he’s able. 

“Excellent.” The trickster grins. Then she snaps her fingers and the escalators’ speed kicks up another notch.

“Fuck,” Dean pants. He almost loses his balance and the struggle to maintain it causes him to fall two steps closer to the water.

Sam glances over his shoulder at the large sharks still hungrily circling below. Fuck, indeed. 

Sam pushes himself to keep pace. Maybe if they can – 

Suddenly, Sam hears a sharp _thwack_ , followed closely be a desperate screech. He looks up just in time to see the trickster, clutching at what looks like a crossbow bolt protruding from her chest, fall forward off the railing. What the hell?

The escalator jerks to an abrupt halt and Sam loses his balance, smacking hard against the sharp edges of the stairs. Through the sound of Dean swearing beside him, Sam hears a sickening thud as the trickster’s body hits the floor. Thankfully, the water and sharks have vanished with her death.

“You guys okay?”

“Yeah, we’re just peachy, Garth,” Dean snaps, picking himself up off the now still steps. He’s got a split lip, and, by the way he’s holding himself, Sam would bet he’s got a bruised rib or two to match Sam’s. 

Sam pushes himself to his feet, mentally cataloguing the rest of his aches and pains as he watches Garth rush towards them. He has a crossbow in one hand, a few bloody wooden bolts in the other, and a satchel slung low over his back.

“What the hell took you so long?” Dean asks as they join Garth at the top of the escalators.

“Sorry,” Garth says. “The coroner was working late. I had to improvise.”

**Author's Note:**

> The above fic was inspired by [this tumblr post](http://fire-the-ethereal.tumblr.com/post/67413388655/soldier-born87-fire-the-ethereal) and written for Ethereal_Fire. 
> 
> I’d like to thank Ruby (for her awesome beta-ing skills) and Maximus (for his constant encouragements). You guys are my rocks.
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone is curious, this is my [tumblr](http://soldier-born87.tumblr.com/).


End file.
